


Better than Sex

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief one I wrote some months ago while I was gallivanting around Europe.<br/>originaly on my "fics that will never see the light" folder....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Sex

**Author's Note:**

> special Thanks to Captain_Susanne and Koneia for inspiration of this story, and to JubeJube for beta and coming out with this wonderful title!! ..

“What is it? Is it edible? It doesn’t look too appealing.”

“Yes I know but trust me, it is delicious and completely addictive.”

“Must be some sort of a 21st century drug, we better leave it.”

“Nooo, just try it, I promise it is not a drug and you will love it.” 

She dipped the teaspoon into the brown concoction, and took a hearty amount of the treat into her mouth, closing her eyes and savouring the velvety sensation as it melted inside her mouth. It was almost as good as sex, she thought moaning at the sweet sensation, then opening her eyes, she saw him, licking his lips looking hungrily at her.

Gently she took the spoon out of her mouth, catching the last remnants of this sinful preparation with her lips.

He gulped.

She looked at him with wolfish eyes and that smile that made his boxer shorts tremble.

“For a moment I thought this….thing, could be better than sex, but ….” she made a show checking him out, “but I think it will only improve it.”

He gulped again, spirits he loved her!!

“What’s the name again?” she asked with that husky tone of voice that drove him crazy.

“Nu…Nutella” he stammered…feeling like a school boy.

“Mmmmmh I think ….you, me and this Nutella will have a date …right about now!”

She walked past him, rubbing her hand very lightly on his already strained bulge.

He hissed, jumped, took the jar of Nutella, then turned around, caught her by the waist and like a caveman lifted her and ran into the bedroom….

“You teaser you!!!...time for revenge!!!!”

The End


End file.
